Poisonous love
by Dappledwing
Summary: Ester and Loki have been friends since they were but children. But when Thor is banished, the burden is resting on their shoulders, but neither want to be rulers, they want everything to burn. They want to prove them self worthy, but when Thro returns, everything falls apart. (Lokixoc)


p style="text-align: center;"strongPrologue/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongwhere it all beganstrong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"The Young princes were running around, chasing each other in circles and faking a duel with wooden swords- Frigga complained that one of them could get hurt, after all, Thor had a harsh swing, whilst Loki laked the skills of battle.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Neither boys cared, at least it seemed that way for that day. The day was warm, flowers blooming and the grass a soft cushion. Sif and Fandral sat at the side, watching their young friend tackle his younger brother. They each laughed as Loki complained at the unfair advantage.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"None of the children cared for his complaints- or his feeling on that note. The raven haired boy shoved his brother, who was in uncontrollable fits of laughter as he mocked the emerald eyed boys foolishness in battle.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Odin smiled at Thor, nodding at his eldest heir. Loki stormed away from the palace gardens, furious and humiliated as his brother and friends mocked him.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Immediately, the poor child reached the vast library, his only comfort besides his chamber, he had thought about using his own library, but there wasn't as much selection there. So there he stood, scanning the shelves for an enchanting book to calm his emotions.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Meanwhile, Thor had calmed from his recent fits of chortling, but he had not yet realised the idiotic behaviour that could have destroyed him. Frigga sat there, frowning at Thor.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""My dear. Don't be so rude to your brother, he tried and that's what matters, it does notcount on strength at all moments," she scolded, causing the boy to cast his sorry glance downwards.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""sorry mother," he apologised, his friends too cast a glance downwards in apology.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Back in the library, Loki had picked out a book, he scanned the cover. p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Golden writing was carved into the leather front, intricate designs of sanguine coiled around the writing which read-p  
>p style="text-align: left;"emThe tale of Enchantmentem/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"He turned on his heel, walking towards the tall doors of the library, he gazed once more at the book he held, marvelling the detail and colour. p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Suddenly, something impacted with his chest, causing him to drop the book and fall to the floor. He snapped his head up, glaring at the colprate.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I am so sorry my Lord! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Came a feminine voice, the young heir glanced at the girl, instantly softening his gaze as he layed eyes on her.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Said girl had raven black hair, much like his. The locks reached her shoulders and curled in short waves on the long strands. Her complexion was pale, slightly more tanned than his. But her eyes, her eyes were stunning, they were a swirl of deep purple, surrounding a black pupil.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;""No need to apologise, for it was my fault, I too wasn't looking." The pair blushed, a smile graced the girls features.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Loki whipped his head around, looking for the book he had dropped, only to find that the girl held it.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"She extended her arm with the book in her palm, waiting for him to take it. Once he did, he extended his hand to help her up. She obliged, her small hand enclosed in his own. Their hands lingered for a minute, before both pulled them back quickly, chuckling nervously.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Im Loki, you may have heard of me," he joked, smiling at herp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Im Ester, you probably haven't heard of me," Ester replied, giggling.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;""What are you doing on your own my Lord ?" She asked, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""My brother..." He trailed off, casting an angry look away.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I know how you feel, I have an elder sister, never gave me a chance, too blinded by a limelight that isn't hers to take yet.." Ester replied, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "What you reading?" p  
>p style="text-align: left;""A tale about Magic! You can read it after me if you want?" Loki replied excititly.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Ester's eyes widened. "No, no I'm fine... I can't read..." She muttered, ashamed of admitting her secret to the prince.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I could teach you? Maybe read some of it to you?" He suggested kindly, solemn for her secret. p  
>p style="text-align: left;""You'd do that?" She questioned, shocked at his kindness. Said prince nodded, only now feeling the warmth of the day.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"The two turned, following each other's shadows to Loki's chambers, talking and laughing the whole way.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Their friendship was formed, but in years to come- they woul turn their backs on those who loved them.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongAn- sorry if it's short, I need ideas! Also please tell me for future chapters... Will Ester fall off th Bifrost with Loki at the end of the first movie in this story? Please no flames!strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongFollowstrong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongFavoritestrong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongReview!strong/p 


End file.
